Not Always, Not Forever
by darkchildlover
Summary: Somethings up with Tyson, and his boy friend is dertermined to figure it out. But what if this secret is going to make Tyson sick. I suck at summaries so just R and R please!


**ABBIE: Ok, nutty authoress alert, yes I know that I have like a zillion other fics to be working on but who cares. Most of them won't be updated untill Joeywheelersonlysanfangal gets a move on with her one called cold neglect!**

**EEVEE: Abbie, just write, and Meg do the disclaimer.**

**MEG: Abbie and Eevee do not own Beyblade, if they did, well lets just say that things would be different...

* * *

**

Not Always, Not Forever.

"Tyson! Tyson will you wait up?" Kai's usually dignified voice was panicky and desperate as he followed his lover who was racing through the park.

How long he had been chasing the usually happy teen he had no idea, all he knew was that something was very wrong and he needed to find out what.

FLASHBACK

The bluenette walked into the dojo soaking wet. Silently he stalked upstairs, past the rest of his team who had been searching for him all morning.

"Granger, you get your arse back here this instant!" Kai roared, he hated using Tyson's last name but he had scared the shit out of them and then come back without an explanation.

Tyson ignored Kai's shouts and continued up the stairs. The older teen started towards the stairs when Rei grabbed his arm.

"If something's wrong with him, let him work it out himself. He doesn't need us yelling at him." The neko-jin was always so god damn calm.

The two toned boy wrenched his arm away and threw himself onto the sofa. The rest of the Blade breakers sat on the other side of the room, or in Kenny's case in a different room to avoid the very pissed of Kai.

Stupid Tyson, stupid team, stupid mood swings, stupid, stupid, stupid! Kai thought to himself. What the fuck is wrong with him. Leaving before we all wake up in the middle of a storm with no jacket, and then coming in hours later soaked without an explanation. Now he was fucking ignoring his boy friend, bloody brilliant. Kai looked around him to discover that the rest of the team had fallen asleep, he smiled. They had been up for all hours searching for Tyson, they deserved one days rest.

Hurried footsteps on the stairs brought him out of his happy thoughts. Looking up he watched in silence as Tyson stood in the door way of the living room, a back pack perched on his shoulder, his chocolate eyes scanning the sleeping bodies of his team mates until he came to Kai. Crimson met hazel for a brief moment.

"Love you Hiwitari." The bluenette whispered as he bolted towards the door. The older threw himself from the couch, grabbed his jacket and burst out the front door.

The rain was torrential; he could barely make out Tyson's blurred form in the distance. Throwing the jacket over himself Kai sprinted after his lover.

END FLASHBACK

The freezing rain battered his body as he ran, making his breath come in short gasps. How can Tyson run in this without a jacket, he questioned to himself.

"Tyson stop! You're going to make yourself sick in this weather!" The smaller of the two refused to listen as he continued to run, who knew that he could run that fast.

The wind buffeted Kai's muscled figure making it harder to keep his balance. How the hell was Tyson, who was smaller and skinnier managing to stay up?

The Russian's question was answered when the boy ahead of him lost his footing and crashed to the floor, his head bouncing of the dirty pavement.

"Fuck!" Kai exclaimed running towards the smaller boy. "Tyson, are you ok?"

"I d-d-don't feel so g-good Kai." Tyson was shivering violently, his face was flushed and warm, his eyes over bright. He leaned over and wretched onto the pavement, a mixture of bile, vomit and blood stained the ground.

"Shit!" The Russian pulled out his cell phone and called for the emergency services. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he noticed that Tyson was trying to push himself up. Kai reached out and pulled the weak boy into a strong hold. Tyson clutched at Kai's jacket.

"I-I'm c-c-c-cold." He whispered quietly, in truth he was freezing, he had been stupid not to grab his jacket.

The older boy threw his jacket off and placed it snugly around the younger.

Tyson's eyes were closing as he fought to keep them open as the first ambulance approached. Kai repeatedly had to shake him to get him to stay awake. Two paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and ran towards the two boys on the floor.

"Who is he and what's happened?" A young woman with brown hair and blue eyes asked leaning down towards them.

"Tyson Granger, he's been outside in this all day without a jacket and he slipped about five minutes ago. He hit his head and is finding it hard to stay conscious." Kai replied with amazing accuracy considering how scared he was.

The older man stepped forward. "Tyson Granger? As in the world champion?"

"It doesn't matter who he is, just bloody get a move on Adam! He's likely to be in the early stages of hypothermia!" The young paramedic yelled angrily. In no time at all the two had Tyson on a stretcher and in the ambulance. "You family?" She asked questioningly.

"Kind of." Kai answered nervously, no one knew that Tyson and Kai were lovers except the blade breakers. She seemed to understand.

"Get in; we need to get him to the hospital as quick as possible!"

The duel coloured teen climbed in and stared at his lover. Tyson was pale now, the opposite to how he had been a few minutes ago, and his breathing was ragged and wheezy.

"Come on Ty. You can do this." He whispered in support for the bluenette, but also to convince himself.

* * *

**ABBIE: Reveiw please, and if you want to then you can flame, flames will be used to toast marshmellows!**

**MEG: Marshmellows, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

**EEVEE: Just reveiw to shut her up!**


End file.
